The present invention relates in general to cribs, and in particular to a new and useful foldable and convertible crib which has legs that can be adjusted for height.
Various foldable and non-foldable cribs are known. These cribs generally comprise a frame which has four corner posts and each extend downwardly to form the supporting leg. The vertical position of the frame has generally been set by the length of the legs, and has not been adjustable.